


A Skater's Confession

by Fandoms_Everywhere_United



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Everywhere_United/pseuds/Fandoms_Everywhere_United
Summary: A short story describing the life between Viktor and Yuuri, and not just as a coach and his pupil.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuri_vic77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_vic77/gifts), [BlueMixWithRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMixWithRed/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! Happy Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Merry Quanza! Happy Whatever You Celebrate! This is my Christmas present to two of my friends who are awesome people! Also as a note, I spell it Viktor as opposed to Victor.

_skrrrr swish skrrrr_

Yuuri’s skates always created a relaxing sound as he flew across the ice, his worries elsewhere. He jumped and landed, not caring how many rotations went into his exercise, all that counted was how free he felt on the ice.

_skrrrr swish skrrrr_

He held his arms out full length as he turned, he closed his eyes and let the air blow through his hair and flap his clothes, just letting his body move the way it wanted to move. There was something so relaxing about being able to simply allow your body to do what it wanted and have your reflexes overtake your mind.

_skrrrr skrrrr skrrrr_

Yuuri’s body twisted and shifted to the music of the universe, creating a languid step sequence as he moved his hands so that they clasped behind his back. He kept his eyes closed and his body open, letting the slightest shift in the ice guide his skates.

_skrr skrrrr skrr_

He smiled as he heard a separate set of skates accompany him in his flight, opening his eyes just a crack to see that his coach had indeed joined him. Viktor mirrored his pupil’s actions, letting the ice take him wherever the ice wanted to take him.

_skrrrr swish skrrrr_

Yuuri shook himself out of his own stupor and moved towards the silver haired man, catching Viktor’s side and turning himself around easily, but also catching Viktor by surprise as he was suddenly spun. He found himself laughing at his coach’s befuddled face and he moved to try and intercept the taller man.

_skrr skrr skrrrr_

Viktor roused himself and plastered a devilish grin on his normally carefree face. He turned and skated backwards- away from Yuuri- and held his arms out as if in a challenge to the younger. Yuuri smiled once more, accepting the challenge as he slowly started to increase his acceleration

_skrrr skrr skrrrr_

The older was wise to his tricks and maneuvered his way out of Yuuri’s path, not once glancing away from his student. The black haired man smiled mischievously as he herded Viktor into a corner, limiting his routes of escape. But the other surprised him by simply shifting his center of balance and evading Yuuri’s efforts entirely.

_skrrrr skrr skrrr_

Instead of falling for Yuuri’s tricks, Viktor turned his offensive back onto his pupil. He skated forward, causing the other to skate backwards away from him and into the same corner that he had wanted to press his teacher into.

_skrrr skrr thunk_

Yuuri had lost track of where he was on the rink and had skated backwards into the wall, managing to keep his footing and stay upright, but only barely. Viktor skated in slowly, and stopped himself by bracing his body on either side of Yuuri’s.

_huff huff huff_

“I win.” Viktor breathed, out of breath from being chased around the rink. He let the condensation from their exhalations mingle together in the chilled air of the rink as Yuuri smiled up at him, pinned against the wall.

_mmph_

Viktor closed the distance between their lips effortlessly. He swiped his tongue against Yuuri’s bottom lip, pleading for his mouth to open. Yuuri complied, allowing the other to explore his mouth as he saw fit. Their tongues danced together to the music of the universe and their bodies melded against the wall. They broke apart briefly to catch their breath and allow each other to recuperate.

_huff huff_

The silver haired man resumed the kiss, only to break their lips apart so that he could suck at the flesh on Yuuri’s jaw and steadily downward, stopping only at the nape of his neck. Yuuri let out a soft moan at Viktor’s ministrations and combed his fingers through soft, silver hair.

_mmngh_

Yuuri leaned his head against the wall and watched as his soft breaths drifted steadily upwards in the crisp air. He began to unbutton Viktor’s jacket and he slipped his hands inside, feeling the way the muscles moved beneath his fingertips.

_hah hah hah_

“You’re eager today, aren’t you? Yuuri?” Viktor purred into the other’s neck, licking where his mouth had just been. The taller man drifted downward, sucking at Yuuri’s collarbone. He shivered under the other man, and let his hands find their way under Viktor’s shirt, pulling him closer.

_mmmmm_

Viktor hummed pleasantly against Yuuri’s skin as a result of the designs he was tracing into his back. Yuuri eventually allowed his hands to drift to Viktor’s front, following the lines of muscle on his chest

_kshhhhh_

The men jerked away from each other as the automatic door slid open revealing Yuuko. Upon seeing their disheveled appearances, she slowly backed out of the room, smiling deviously, “Sooorry! Don’t mind me, I’m just gonna sneak by here really quickly and quietly.”

_hah hah hah_

Both of them watched as Yuuko maneuvered out of the rink and into the back room as quickly as she could, still smiling. They both fell to the ice in laughter at how awkward she was acting, even though all they had been doing was kissing… and giving hickies… and feeling under shirts… it was nothing… 

_sigh_

Viktor gestured for Yuuri to join him on the ice, and Yuuri made his way over to cuddle up beside his fiance humming happily. “First thing tomorrow,” Viktor started, “Right after the ice is cleaned, I want to show you a new routine I’ve been practicing. Will you watch it for me?”

“Absolutely.” Yuuri responded, “I’ll watch, do you want to head home now?” He pressed a small kiss to Viktor’s lips, smiling.

“Yeah, let’s head home, being chased around is tiring.” Viktor chided playfully. They helped each other up off the ice and skated gracefully to the edge of the rink, removing their skates and making their way to their lockers.

Yuuko poked her head out from around the corner, “Is there anything I need to clean up off the ice?” She asked innocently, laughing as Yuuri’s face turned a deep red. “I’m only joking- well only a little.”

Viktor laughed along with her and swung an arm around Yuuri, “No, although you are cleaning the ice tonight, right?”

“Yes, but remember, cleaning the ice doesn’t get all that fun stuff off.” She winked at Yuuri causing his blush to deepen even more significantly, “Tell your mom I said hi when you get home! See you guys tomorrow!”

And then she was gone, leaving the two men alone in the locker room. Smiling, Viktor kissed Yuuri’s cheek as they made their way out into the night. They laughed as they walked along the snow covered sidewalks and pushed each other aside and into snowbanks.

Eventually, they made their way back home, panting and smiling as they held each other in their arms, pressing small kisses into their faces.

“Oh, there you boys are!” Yuuri’s mother exclaimed from the doorway, “I was just beginning to wonder where you had ended up. Come on in, dinner’s on the table.” They removed their jackets and placed them on the coat hanger near the door before heading deeper into the house.

They ate their dinner in high spirits and continued to bed without much conversation. Yuuri flopped down onto the bed and was joined shortly after by Viktor who threw his arm out overtop of the other, who curled into his warmth, keeping as much body contact as possible.

They both hummed in appreciation of just being close to each other, and soon they fell asleep in each other’s arms and relishing in the warmth that they gave off.

Viktor awoke first, watching the rise and fall of his fiance’s chest and the way that his lips parted ever so slightly when he exhaled. He watched Yuuri’s eyes as they moved beneath their lids, his eyelash fluttered slightly as they opened, revealing his beautiful eyes, and Viktor was entranced.

Yuuri smiled when his sleep addled vision caught sight of Viktor’s gaze and he pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, seeing how the morning light caught on his face and in his hair, making it look as if he were glowing.

“You wanted to show me your new program today? Is it as nice as mine?” Yuuri teased in a whisper. He tucked his head below Viktor’s chin so that he could hear his heartbeat.

Viktor nodded, “It’s such an amazing routine. It puts yours to shame. You’ll love it.”

“But my routine is already perfect.”

“Oh? And why is that?”

“Because you made it for me, obviously.”

“ _Hmmmmm_ are you trying to butter me up, make it so I’ll mess up my routine when I show you today?”

Yuuri giggled, “So you caught on?”

“So cruel!” Viktor exclaimed as he rose to get dressed for the day, leaving Yuuri alone on the bed. “And here I thought you loved me.”

The other whined at his loss of heat, “No, Viktor come back. I love you Viktor, I do, I swear. Come back and warm me, please?”

The silver haired man laughed, “So all you love me for is my warmth? I see how it is, our entire relationship has been a lie.” He leaned over to peck Yuuri on the cheek. “Only joking, but you should get up soon so I can show you my new routine.”

He huffed in apprehension, “Fine.” Then he groaned as he raised himself up from the bed, “Your routine better be worth it, I don’t like waking up early.” He slowly stripped his clothes from his body keeping his back to a watching Viktor.

Yuuri shivered slightly when he felt Viktor’s hands wander over to the front of his chest. “Well my routine might not be worth it, but I’m sure I’m worth it.” He felt a small kiss pressed into his exposed neck.

“If you want me to watch your routine, then you better make this quick.” Yuuri moaned.

“And what if I don’t want to make this quick?” Viktor growled in his ear, nipping at Yuuri’s neck.

“Then you’re out of luck, if you want to get to the rink.” Yuuri responded, twisting in Viktor’s grip so that they faced each other. He kissed the taller man, opening his mouth so that their tongues could dance once more.

Viktor moaned into the kiss, pressing his hips into Yuuri’s and feeling the heat that was beginning to pool there. “I’m out of luck then?”

Yuuri gasped as Viktor moved his mouth down to his collarbone, sucking at the gap between bones. His arms moved down Yuuri’s back, pulling them closer together.

“Yuuri! Viktor! Are you boys up yet?” Yuuri's mother called from downstairs, “I made breakfast for you two before you leave for the rink”

“We’re up. We’ll come down in a few!” Yuuri called back down to his mom.

“Mmmmh, now why would you put a timer on our time together…? Yuuri?” Viktor asked as he traveled further down his chest, trailing light kisses in his wake.

“Because you wanted to show me something, and I was looking forward to watching you.” Yuuri answered as a tremor shook through his body, “I’m sorry, Viktor. We can pick this up later. I promise.”

“You better make good on that promise.” Viktor sighed as Yuuri moved away, putting on a fresh shirt.

He placed a kiss on Viktor’s lips, “Promise”

With that, they made their way down stairs, grabbing a small helping of the breakfast that Yuuri’s mother had set out. They rushed a quick “Thanks” and made their way to the rink, racing down the snowy streets. 

When they finally arrived at the rink, they were panting, sweaty messes that couldn’t stop laughing, not even when Yuuko questioned their sanity. Viktor finally made his way to his locker and put his skates on. Yuuri followed suit and soon they were stretching against the walls of the rink.

“Aren’t you going to practice on the ice?” Yuuri asked.

“Not today, I want the ice to be perfect before I skate.” Viktor smiled.

Yuuri laughed and rolled his eyes, “Whatever you say.”

Finally, Viktor finished his warm-up stretches and he made his way to the left side of the ring. Yuuri raised his eyebrows at this, because he had never seen Viktor start in any place other than the center. The music started, it was some Russian song that Yuuri didn’t understand, but he found himself swaying to the melody as he watched Viktor start his routine.

He had absolutely no idea what to expect from this program, so he simply watched as Viktor nailed every jump that he had, and was captivated by his performance. As long as Yuuri had know Viktor, he had only addressed him as beautiful when he was performing, because there was no other way to describe the way his body moved, so gracefully and flawless, as if he had spent his entire life practicing just to look at you in _that_ way and be completely captivated by him. Yuuri was able to fall in love all over again watching his fiance skate, and he would continue to fall in love over and over and over again, as long as he continued to skate.

Yuuri watched as Viktor spun through the air, his feet never missed a placement as he landed effortlessly. Finally, the routine came to a close as the song faded from the room, and Viktor stood, arms outstretched off to the right of the ring, out of breath and sweat dripping from his face to the ice below.

Yuuri clapped enthusiastically at the end, a wide smile breaking out across his face, “That was amazing Vik-”

But then he saw what had been etched in the ice, from Viktor’s tight turns and loping jumps, from his effortless movements and short step sequences. ‘I love you.’ had been scrawled across the rink in flawless print that spanned the entire arena.

Yuuri was so captivated by the beauty of the message that he didn’t see Viktor until he was right next to him. “I wanted to confess to you this way,” He started, startling Yuuri from his trance, “but you beat me to it. The program was hard to get all of the tight twists and turns in and make sure that the jumps were all in the right areas and that I landed in just the right-”

The other cut him off with a swift kiss, pressing his tongue into the other’s mouth effortlessly. “It’s beautiful, Viktor. I love you, too.” He continued to deepen the kiss, becoming more and more sloppy and desperate as time went on. “You remember that promise I made to you this morning?”

Viktor nodded, his mouth otherwise occupied.

“Let’s make good on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!! J and K!!!! You guys are awesome!!


End file.
